fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 308
ｖｓ．処刑人 |trsname= Fairy Tail vs. The Executioners |engname=Fairy Tail vs. The Executioners |volume=#36 |arc=Grand Magic Games arc |jreldate= Nov 21, 2012 |relepisode=Episode 180 Episode 181 }} ' Fairy Tail vs. The Executioners' is the 308th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu and his friends face off against the Garou Knights in an intense battle to escape the Abyss Palace. While the battle ensues, things get out of hand and as a result everyone gets separated from one another, leaving each Mage with one of the Garou Knights as the fight for their lives continues. Summary The Garou Knights stand in the way of Natsu and his friends escape, and, despite the situation, Natsu bursts out in laughter due to the un-knightly appearances of the executioners, but an injured Arcadios warns him not to take the group lightly due to their Magic’s purpose being to kill their victims efficiently. Natsu confidently replies that it is fine, as he believes that the knights will be the answer as to how they can escape the Abyss Palace, and gets ready to fight with Mirajane, Wendy and Panther Lily at his side. Arcadios lies shocked at their resolve and the armored knight scoffs at Natsu's bold words as the knights begin to fight. Two of the group, Kamika and Cosmos, proceed to attack the Fairy Tail Mages, with Kamika using her Paper Blizzard: Red Dance. Natsu tries using his Magic to stop her attack but the slips of paper force their way through his flame with ease, much to the surprise of the Dragon Slayer. Fortunately, Wendy stops Kamika's paper with her Sky Dragon's Roar, causing the paper slips to scatter, however, Cosmos summons a giant flytrap-like plant to engulf Wendy, who is then saved by Mirajane using her Satan Soul: Sitri to rip the plant to pieces with one mighty sweep of her arm. Natsu then notices jagged vines coming for Lucy and Yukino from behind and dives on top of them to protect the two girls while Panther Lily cuts the vines to pieces with his sword. Suddenly, the largest of the knights tries to attack Panther Lily from behind, the latter just dodges the attack as the acid melts the ground. Kamika then uses Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance, covering the Fairy Tail Mages in slips of paper and making them unable to move, while Cosmos summons a gigantic flower to swallow them whole. As they are sucked into the air, Wendy releases her friends from Kamika's Magic, allowing Mirajane, Panther Lily and Natsu to destroy the flower with a massive burst of flames. Meanwhile in Mercurius, Hisui E. Fiore listens to the guards talk about how the Garou Knights have headed out to execute the criminals, causing the Princess to become even more upset as her plans backfire. She then begins to worry for Arcadios' safety, hoping he will make it through in one piece. Back in the Abyss Palace, Natsu rises from the rubble created by the last attack and finds himself alone in the caves. He begins to call out for the others, only to find the armored knight, who tells him that the shock wave from their battle has separated both groups, also guaranteeing Natsu that his friends will not return alive, while Natsu becomes frustrated over the fact that he has lost Lucy again. In the other parts of the Abyss Palace, Natsu's friends, while searching for each other, come across the same fate, with Wendy finding Cosmos, Panther Lily meeting the largest of the knights, and Mirajane being found by Kamika. On the other side of the rubble, Lucy, Yukino, Carla, Happy and Arcadios find each other together, worrying about their current position, as each of them are currently unable to defend themselves. Happy suggest searching for the others, only to start levitating, much to his dismay. It is then revealed that the last knight is the cause of Happy’s levitation, believing he has caught a fish. Happy then yells at the knight, asking if he looks like a fish. The knight, realizing this, proceeds to slam Happy face first into a pillar, disappointed. Carla then wonders what is up with the knight as he reveals his name to be Uosuke. Lucy comments, sarcastically, on how pretty the name is as an angry Happy asks if they are going to lose to Uosuke, seeing his Magic as more of a joke than a threat, something which annoys Uosuke, even though his face doesn't show it. Lucy and Yukino then get ready to fight Uosuke without their keys, confidant in their chances of victory; that confidence soon fades as Arcadios tells them not to underestimate Uosuke, evidence of the man's previous fights showing that the only thing left of his victims have been their bones. Yukino and Lucy are left shocked at Arcadios' words while the enraged Uosuke approaches. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell & Panther Lily vs. Garou Knights (started and concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agria & Loke vs. Uosuke (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** * * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** *Acid Magic Spells used * * *Flytrap * *Vines * * *Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze) Abilities used * *Swordsmanship Weapons used * Navigation